Magnetismo
by enmascarada-sm
Summary: Kim Kagami está a punto de descubrir por qué la vida es como un imán. Mal summary, pero es cortito, lan porfis. -Pancho


**Magnetismo**

**Grojband y sus personajes no son míos y esto no es con fines de lucro.**

Es sorprendente como una persona tan parecida a ti puede resultar tan insoportable y ponerte de mal humor como nadie más, porque eso es lo que Kin Kujira me provoca. Tal vez sea el hecho de que, estando junto a él, no me siento única, pero realmente no lo soporto y cuando lo veo siento como mis tripas se retuercen y mi cuerpo se calienta al grado de querer romperle la cara...

En fin, hace un rato lo encontré en el parque, estaba sólo, parecía esperar a alguien porque estaba muy nervioso cuando me vio llegar.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ KAGAMI?! -gritó desesperado.

-Es un lugar público genio, puedo venir cuando quiera. -Lo miré algo fastidiada, realmente me habría gustado golpearlo.

-Sí, pero... -se notaba que no tenía más argumentos -Aún así nadie quiere ver tu horrible cara por aquí. Deberías hacerle un favor al mundo y no volver a salir de tu cuarto.

-¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan patán?!

-Porque existe gente como tú con quién no vale la pena ser caballero.

-Eres un imbécil Kujira. -fue lo último que dije antes de darme la vuelta e irme, necesitaba un helado para endulzarme el día después de tan amargo encuentro.

-Buenas tardes -saludó el heladero -¿Qué les sirvo?

-Uno de chocolate, doble chocolate por favor. -me sorprendí al darme la vuelta y encontrarme de frente con el baterista de nuestros enemigos. Nos miramos dudosos por un momento, hasta que él me sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano, volteé mi rostro un poco sonrojada regañandome internamente por haberme puesto así pero, era tan fácil perderse en esa sonrisa adorable de niño pequeño que...

-Disculpen -el heladero interrumpió mi pensamiento. -Ya sólo me queda un cono de ese sabor, ¿Alguno quiere pedir de otra cosa? -Claro, seguramente ahora sacaría su verdadero amor por el helado y yo tendría que escoger otro sabor. Sí, seguro que él sería igual de patán que su hermano.

-¡Oh, no! -escuché que se quejaba. -Realmente quería un helado. Bueno, puede dárselo a la señorita. -su respuesta me dejó atónita, no hice más que mirarlo sin decir palabra alguna, seguro Kin no habría hecho eso.

-¿No quiere de otro sabor? Tengo de atún, huevo con tocino y jalapeño.

-No gracias, así estoy bien. -Kon comenzó a caminar hacia adentro del parque.

-Muy bien. Entonces señorita, serían 1.80 dólares

-Eh... sí, claro. -Le di el dinero y me dispuse a irme, pero por alguna razón desconocida, me giré a la dirección contraria. -¡Hey, Kon! -El chico me miró confundido. -¿Quieres un poco de helado?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me dejaste comprarlo. -Sonreí y él me respondió de la misma forma.

Comenzamos a caminar mientras diafrutabamos del postre. De vez en cuando hablábamos sobre música y en ocasiones sobre ciencia... bueno, yo hablaba sobre ciencia y él me pedía que le explicara, ambos éramos muy distintos, me atrevería a decir que opuestos, aunque sí tenemos cosas en común.

-¡Cuidado! -Me tomó de la mano y me jaló para rodear un charco muy grande. -Pudiste llenarte de lodo y eso.

-Gracias -fue lo único que pude contestar, estaba muy sorprendida por tanta caballerosidad.

-No agradezcas. -Seguramente Kin no habría hecho lo mismo.

Seguimos caminando y charlando sobre mil cosas, me parecía lindo cuando se perdía en algo y me lo preguntaba. Fue hasta que llegamos a mi casa que me percaté de que jamás nos soltamos las manos.

-Kon... -Lo llamé -Ya puedes soltarme. -Ambos nos miramos sonrojados y rápidamente separamos nuestras manos.

-Lo siento -Le sonreí indicándole que no había problema -Me divertí mucho hoy, tal vez podríamos salir uno de estos días.

-Tú... ¿Quieres volver a salir conmigo?

-Sí, me agradas mucho.

-¿No crees que soy un Troll que deba quedarse en casa y no caminar libre por la calle?

-No

-¿Tampoco vas a decirme que debo esconder mi horrible rostro para no asustar a las personas?

-No, ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

-Pues, no lo sé, Kin lo haría. -me dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

-Yo no soy Kin, y jamás te diría algo tan feo, en realidad eres muy linda. -Me sonrojé ante su comentario, pero en algo tenía razón: Él no era Kin. Luego besó mi mejilla y el rubor aumentó al triple. -Te veo luego. -Dijo y se fue mientras lo miraba desde mi puerta.

¿Cómo es que alguien tan parecido a ti puede caerte tan mal, y alguien tan diferente hacerte sentir tan bien?

Científicamente hablando, diría que la vida es un gran imán: Lados iguales se alejan, pero lados opuestos se atraen.

**¿Fin?**

**Hola patos, soy yo, su amigo Pancho con una historia que mi esclavista me dejó escribir, sé que es muy corta, pero en lo personal, me dejó satisfecho. Quise hacer un Kom (que es como le puse a la pareja de Kim y Kon) porque… bueno, porque creo que nadie ha escrito sobre ellos. Voy a aclarar que Kin estaba muy nervoso porque esperaba a Konnie, con quien empezó a salir en secreto y tenía miedo de que Kim los descubriera. Bueno, ojalá que les guste, nos estamos leyendo y ya olvidé todo lo que iba a decir, ¡Los quiero!**

**Pancho dice bye n.n**


End file.
